


她们结婚后

by R_H_Felidae_Athena



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Minor Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22893565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_H_Felidae_Athena/pseuds/R_H_Felidae_Athena
Summary: Supergirl和Lena Luthor秘密结婚了。
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	她们结婚后

** Lena **

爱上Supergirl很容易，这个氪星英雄是国民城的骄傲，是守护市民的小天使，是Lena从大都会搬到国民城的主要原因。Lena爱这个代表着希望的，救了她无数次的英雄。爱上Kara Danvers也很容易，她是Catco旗下最闪耀的新星，她的文章自然而流畅，她用笔做武器，真诚地赞扬美好，一针见血地针砭时事，她待人亲切友好，即使有着最冰冷的心的人，见到她这样的人形小太阳也会被暂时融化。爱上Kara Zor-El很不容易，主要原因是没有多少人见过Kara Zor-El。Kara Zor-El，是消失的氪星最后的女儿，是那个来地球避难、肩负着照顾堂弟任务的女孩，在堂弟比她更早的到达地球、长大成人后，她需要思考自己是谁，她想要做什么。被Danvers一家收养后，她一直都在隐藏自己的身份和能力。当她成年后第一次飞起来，救下姐姐乘坐的飞机那一刻起，媒体称呼她为Supergirl，她是国民城的超人。在家里，在公司，她依然是Kara Danvers，是妈妈的宝贝女儿，是Alex的小妹妹，是Catco的新人记者，但Lena知道，她还是Kara Zor-El，那个来自氪星的难民，失落的Zor-El家族最后的孩子，那个从小被当做科学家培养的小书呆子（很可爱Lena很喜欢），那个会半夜悄悄起来仰望星空的女孩。

爱上Kara不容易，但Lena还是爱她，无论哪个身份。只不过Supergirl是国民城的Supergirl，是打击犯罪的Supergirl，Kara Danvers是Catco的Kara Danvers，Danvers家的Kara Danvers，而Kara Zor-El，是专属于Lena的Kara Zor-El。

“Kara Zor-El，”在Lena远离窥探的顶层公寓里，她们享受着片刻没有义务出警、没有公司事务的宁静。Lena抚摸着Kara赤裸的背部肌肤，第无数次惊叹氪星人坚不可摧的肌肤竟是如此柔软娇嫩，“我们结婚吧。”

Kara一脸错愕。“什么？”

Lena看着Kara困惑的脸，认真地说：“我知道在氪星你们不需要一纸婚书证明你和我的感情，但是……我妈妈还在外面，还有这么多对你不怀好意的人，我妈妈甚至还在监狱里的Lex会想尽一切办法针对你和我的。”

“如果事情到了那一步，我可以用宪法第五修正案保护你。”

“求你了Kara，你总是保护我，这次让我来保护你吧。”

了然的蓝色眼睛遇见了饱含爱意的绿色眼睛，Kara情难自已，把Lena拉进一个激情四射的吻里，“好。”

（Supergirl和Lena Luthor的结婚文件是在Felicity的帮助下搞定的。因为即使几年前就通过了外星人法案，一个Super和一个Luthor也没法在不惊动公众的情况下去市政局秘密结婚。所以在一些巧妙的操作后，Supergirl和Lena Luthor法律意义上结婚了，而正好起身去喝咖啡的当值工作人员一点也没留意到被遗忘的新增文件，除非直到有一天有关部门想要进行调查。）

* * *

**Alex**

Kara在熟悉的黄太阳灯下醒来。

她一睁开眼，一个看起来担心坏了但也气坏了的Alex就开始了她的演讲。

“Maggie打电话告诉我你掉到下城区了！！！砸穿了一个花坛！幸好这个时候街上没什么人！介意解释一下为什么你会飞着飞着从天上掉下来吗？DEO不需要一个在巡逻的时候会晕倒的特工！”

“Alex——小声点，你怎么听起来像Eliza一样……”Kara呻吟着坐起身，没精打采地跳下治疗床准备开溜。

五分钟后DEO特工们看到一个暴怒的局长抓着钢铁之躯Supergirl回医疗区质询去了。

“昨天我和Lena喝了点特别的酒，然后……我们就……”Kara挠着头，脸色通红。

Alex只用一秒就反映了过来，她做了个鬼脸，“呕，Kara，停下，我可不想听细节，”她皱起鼻子，“我知道你们刚刚结婚，但是能不能注意点？我都不想知道你们是怎么玩到第二天一早从天上掉下来的。”

“现在，给我去好好吃点东西晒晒太阳，顺便告诉Lena不许再给你喝酒了，要不然我就把她逮捕进DEO关上个三五天。”

“Alex！”Kara惊慌失措地叫起来。

* * *

**Maggie**

Maggie是少数知道Supergirl真实身份的人。她自己想出来的。Alex只有在担心自己妹妹的时候才会这么害怕。而且，说真的，那副眼镜真的没能遮住什么。再说了除非是Supergirl要不然谁能在游戏之夜上吃掉这么多食物呢？经过游戏之夜，轮盘赌，还有很多很多她和Danvers两姐妹一起花的时间，她以为她已经很了解Kara Danvers了。但她没想到Kara会和Lena结婚。还在她和Alex之前结婚。Maggie一直以为Kara会是地球上第一个和锅贴结婚的人呢。或者和甜甜圈。

“我知道这该是个秘密，但是恭喜你啊，小Danvers，比我们还先结婚！”Maggie给了Kara一个大大的拥抱。

“别再鼓励她了，Sawyer，她们才刚结婚就玩的这么大。”Alex在她身旁翻了个白眼。

* * *

**Eliza**

Lena不是第一次见到Eliza，Kara的养母了。自从Kara告诉她她的真实身份后，Lena每年都和Danvers一家人过感恩节和圣诞节。Danvers一家给了Lena从来没有过正常家庭的气氛。但这是她们结婚后Lena第一次见Eliza，她有点点紧张。

晚餐后，Lena去厨房拿更多的酒。Eliza走了过来，轻声问她：“你还好吗，Lena？你看起来有心事。”

Lena睁大了眼睛，“我和Kara秘密结婚了，没有事先通知你，也没有婚礼，你不介意吗？”

Eliza和蔼地笑了，“Kara是我的孩子没错，但她不是我的财产，你不需要征求我的同意或者事先通知我。她选择接受你的求婚，这是她的选择，她爱你。我支持我孩子们的决定，而你，Lena，也是我的孩子。”

Lena心里暖暖的。

* * *

**Eve**

Eve是少数知道她的老板在和国民城英雄Supergirl谈恋爱的人。因为她老板是个工作狂，除非处理公司事务要不她成天泡在实验室里。Lena是个好老板，也是个好搭档，Eve非常喜欢和她一起工作，而Supergirl非常喜欢来看望“努力工作的”Lena。她经常看到Supergirl一阵风一样地过来给Lena Luthor送吃的。什么吃的都有。从法国到威尼斯，哪儿的特色小吃只要Lena喜欢，Supergirl就飞遍地球买给她。她也会给Eve带一份。

她有次还几乎撞到了她们在实验室亲热。哗啦啦地一声东西撒了一地，Eve赶紧进去查看，结果桌上一片狼藉，桌角还碎掉了，窗户开着，仿佛遭了贼。只不过Lena在那，一脸无辜，脖颈上已经冒出了几个草莓印。老天啊，她们想拆了实验室吗？

她曾经还以为Lena是不会约会的那种人呢。或者是那种在实验室和人约会，聊天内容全是书呆子语言的那种。没想到她冷淡又严谨的工作狂老板谈起恋爱来如此……激情。

关于她老板的新发现让Eve不好意思盯着Lena的眼睛看，她赶紧弯下身帮Lena一起收拾。事后Lena尴尬地要求Eve不要告诉别人。那是自然。即使她报酬颇丰的工作合同不禁止她讨论实验室里的任何事情，她也不会乱说什么的。但是她老板和Supergirl真的是一对很有爱的情侣。

* * *

**Cat**

Cat一直都知道Kara就是Supergirl，她也知道她和本市甚至本国最大公司L Corp的总裁在一起——没有人告诉她，但是Cat Grant知道所有事情。而且拜托，一副眼镜甚至同时Kara和Supergirl同时出现或许能骗得了其他所有人，但是骗不到媒体女王。Cat完全能看出Kara Danvers笔下的Supergirl的精神，或者Supergirl制服下Kara Danvers的善良。至于为什么知道Supergirl和Lena Luthor是一对儿，这个也很简单。即使是那些以隐私狂魔著称的亿万富翁，也不会特意把自己的公寓弄成全套铅制隔离，还有各种特制的隔音装置。还隔三差五就重新装修、添置新家具。

不过，她们的秘密在她这里很安全。她一直都很喜欢Kara，尽管她总是故意叫她Ki-ra；看到钢铁之躯悄悄噘嘴但又无可奈何的样子Cat莫名觉得非常好笑。

现在，坐在她宽敞的办公室里，Cat暗自紧张地盯着实时播放的世纪庭审现场：她真的不希望这场庭审以悲剧告终。

“按第五修正案，我拒绝回答。”

屏幕外一阵喧哗。

屏幕前的Cat松了一口气，露出一个小小的微笑，一口气喝下手里紧攥着的威士忌。干得漂亮，Luthor！

* * *

**Kara**

那一天终于还是到了。

Kara痛恨眼前发生的一切。Lena是世界上最棒的人，她不应该坐在证人席上，在全国人面前，面对邪恶的Lillian，不怀好意的律师，别有企图的听众。但是Kara什么都做不了。她无力地握紧拳头，站在法庭后，一瞬不瞬地盯着她的妻子。只有这样她才能控制住自己不摔打什么或者不烧点什么的冲动。

辩护律师狂妄的质问让她几乎失去理智。

但Lena冷静、文质彬彬的回应使她冷静。

“按第五修正案，我拒绝回答。”

法庭上四起的惊讶之声，Lillian愤怒毒蛇般的吸气，场外拉奥教狂热的布道，自由之子疯狂的言论，一切都不重要了，Kara看着Lena那坚定的浅色眼睛，仿佛世界中心只有一个人，是Lena把她锚定在地球上。

Kara Zor-El看着Lena，笑了。

走出这个法庭的Kara Zor-El和Lena Luthor是清白之身，她们将不再受到质询。

Kara懒得再在公众面前隐瞒自己，她直接抱起Lena飞上了天。

在回家的路上她的超级听力捕捉到了自由之子带着毒液的仇恨言论和他们所谓的复仇大业。她下定决心，之后她要把这群害群之马一网打尽，无论是把他们赶尽杀绝还是把他们送下地狱，她都不在乎。

但是这件事可以先等一等。她要先回家和Lena庆祝一番。

END


End file.
